The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to a variable stiffness fixed bend housing for directional drilling.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation may be complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore, at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Drilling a wellbore may include introducing a drill bit into the formation and rotating the drill bit to extend the wellbore. In certain operations, it may be necessary to control the direction in which the wellbore is being extended by altering the axis of the drill bit with respect to the wellbore. This is typically accomplished using complex mechanisms that increase the costs associated with the drilling operation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The disclosed embodiments are provided by way of example only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.